There is always a considerable risk that a closure plug may be lost and the container can no longer be closed after use. This circumstance is very disadvantageous, particularly when the container forms part of a device which is highly susceptible to soiling or the like, for example a metering device for an auxiliary fluid for facilitating the starting of an internal combustion engine.
An object of the present invention is to avoid this disadvantage.